


U.R.S.T.

by Awhiterain (ywhiterain)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Quibbler, background Ron/Hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-22
Updated: 2005-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/Awhiterain
Summary: Harry realizes he’s gay. Luna knows things, man.
Relationships: Harry & Ron & Hermione
Kudos: 3





	U.R.S.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Written ‘05, revised for grammar errors ‘19.

“I’m gay.”

“Honestly, you just NOW realized that?” Hermione asked, rolling her eyes. “It was clear to me when you kept looking at Cedric when you liked Cho.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, bristling, annoyed that Hermione already knew.

Ron looked up from The Quibbler. “You don’t fancy Malfoy, do you?”

“No!” Harry said.

“Good.” Ron said.

“What makes you say that?” Harry said.

“Because you bicker all the time, clearly U.R.S.T. And you were obsessed with him last year, and he’s had a boy crush on you since the first year.” Ron said. “Seemed that it would go full circle now that you feel pity for him and that could evolve into something more.”

Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes wide with shock.

“Hey, kissing Lavender evolved my emotional range of a teaspoon to a tablespoon.” Ron said matter-of-factly.

“That makes no sense,” Hermione snapped.

“It’s all right here in this article of The Quibbler,” Ron said. “Year Six: Explained. It also says that Harry thought he liked Ginny when he saw him kiss Dean, but he then realized it was Dean he liked. Although his U.R.S.T. with Malfoy will probably come into play, causing an amusing love triangle for all slash fangirls.”

“That’s honestly the most ridiculous – ” Hermione said, but Harry interrupted her.

“Err… I do like Dean.” Harry said.

Hermione waved Harry off, “yes, I know. But it really started when Dean believed you about Voldemort. Your feelings just came into light when you saw him and Ginny kissing. And your obsession with Malfoy was impossible to miss. You were repressing your homosexual feelings until just now.”

“Well it is The Quibbler,” Ron said. “You can’t really expect them to get all the details right."

“Are you trying to say that was an article about me in The Quibbler about my feelings for Dean and possibly Malfoy before I realized I had them?”

“Yep,” Ron said and grinned. “Luna wrote it. She’s insane, but she sees things.”

“Fancy her, do you?” Hermione asked, her voice full of venom. Harry did not envy Ron in the least.

“So what if I do? We’re still not together after three years of U.R.S.T.” Ron snapped. “And I’m getting tired waiting, buildup should only last so long!”

“Good!” Hermione said. “Because I’m with Ginny now, anyway.”

“GOOD!” Ron said.

“Does this mean the bickering is over?” Harry asked hopefully.

“NO!” Hermione and Ron yelled together.


End file.
